


Lila is Annoying... She Just Is.

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Tired, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lila Rossi & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ms. Mendeleiev & Lila Rossi, Ms. Mendeleiev & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Lila is Annoying... She Just Is.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was exhausted. She needed SLEEP. But of course, there was school. Which she had to attend. There had just been too much work for her these past days. She hoped nothing important would happen today.

So the girl walked to school half-asleep, shoving a croissant in her mouth as her breakfast (though her parents were clearly worried and had suggested she stay home). Today she had Chemistry first. OF COURSE she had Ms. Mendeleiev first on the day she was most tired. The timing was horrible.

As soon as she sat down (she'd finished the croissant, because it was nearly impossible NOT to finish eating a croissant from the Dupain-Cheng bakery), her head hit the desk and she was fast asleep.

\---

Ms. Mendeleiev walked in to find the class representative in class already. Of course, it looked like the girl was asleep, so when class began, it wasn't a surprise that she screamed, "Aaah, not CHEMISTRY!" and fell asleep again. At least not to the students, apparently. The teacher, on the other hand, motioned indignantly at this.

"My favorite student doesn't like chemistry!"

At this, Chloé gasped, screeching, "DUPAIN-CHENG is your favorite student?!" only to look around at the class, shrug, and say, "Eh, what do I care?"

Lila, who was talking to a very bored Nathaniel, rose her hand at the teacher's comment just after this. "Excuse me Ms. Mendeleiev, but... how? Marinette doesn't even like chemistry! I obviously prefer it over the other subjects! I was just wondering why you wouldn't have a student who ACTUALLY enjoys your class as a favorite student."

"And I OBVIOUSLY prefer an honest student over a liar, but life doesn't always give you what you want, does it?" Ms. Mendeleiev snapped in response.

Lila stayed silent for a while after that. But of course, someone like Lila doesn't stay silent for long...

\---

"Alright students, please turn to the next page in your textbooks and answer the questions. Marinette, I understand that you're tired, but you're going to have to do at least ONE problem to get participation points."

"Wait, those exist?" half the class asked at the same time, all with wide eyes.

"Of course. How is she still asleep?"

"She WAS very tired..." Alya replied.

"Maybe she needs help prioritizing! I'm happy to help a fellow classmate!" Lila commented, smearing another fake smile on her face.

"Thanks Lila, but I'm not sure Marinette needs—" Alya began.

"It might take a while because Marinette seems to dislike me for some reason,"

"I wonder why." Adrien muttered under his breath.

"but I can't just stand here and do nothing when she's in this state!" Lila continued.

"She's asleep. That's normal."

"I'm fine, perfectly energetic, mhm, definitely," Marinette mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, though Lila did not notice.

"Marinette's bound to miss a lot of work if she keeps this up! Her grades will go down! Oh no, what if she fails chemistry?"

Marinette's eyes flew open at that.

"Really Lila? NOW is not the time. I've had a lot of things to do over the past few days, and I'm TIRED. Can't I sleep in peace?"

"Well, you ARE in class—" Ms. Mendeleiev started.

The girl ignored her teacher's comment, continuing, "I don't have the energy to deal with you or your fake connections right now, nor do I need your help. 'Oh, I'm LIE-LA, I've talked to so many famous people that me being busy is just normal!' Just PLEASE."

"But Marinette, I was only trying to help you! I really DO know all those people! I told you all about the time I saved Jagged Stone's dog, right? I'm constantly busy! It's why I'm always on these trips, where I—"

"You said it was a cat," Marinette replied.

"Er, he had... both?"

"Does Jagged Stone own a zoo or something?" Nino whispered to Alya, who shrugged.

"OH, I'm SURE YOU DO A LOT OF WORK. AND YOU ALSO HAVE TO DESIGN COSTUMES FOR KITTY SECTION, HM? AND WHILE WE'RE AT THE DESIGNING PART OF IT ALL, YOU ALSO DESIGN JAGGED STONE'S ALBUM COVERS, RIGHT? And you're the class representative, not to mention you CONSTANTLY HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 2 AM TO DEFEAT PEOPLE POSSESSED BY EVIL BUTTERFLIES CONTROLLED BY A GUY AFTER MAGIC JEWELRY BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE A SUPERHERO THAT A LIAR IN YOUR CLASS CLAIMS TO KNOW, DON'T YOU?"

"Wait, girl, you're—" Alya started, still in shock.

Adrien blinked. He didn't remember Multimouse being there during the akuma fight last night. Huh. He must have missed it. And when did Lila claim to know Multimouse? No one other than himself, Ladybug, Hawkmoth, and maybe Ms. Mendeleiev knew who she was...

"Er, no, Marinette, other than the last one, you do all that..." Lila started.

"Sure. SURE. I'm done ranting, so GOOD NIGHT."

"Um, it's 9:00 am."

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT."

\---

Tikki sat in Marinette's bag, facepalming, as Plagg casually ate his cheese, trusting that Adrien was too oblivious to figure it out for now.


End file.
